


You Made Me Lose

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [7]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Gay Chicken, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, experimenting with ur sexuality.com, trying to play video games but instead blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: Evan came over to play video games, but jeff came up with something else to do





	You Made Me Lose

**Author's Note:**

> ive been tryin to write this for 5000 yearas please pray for me

“You sure you don't wanna play?” Evan picked up one controller and looked over at Jeff expectantly. 

“Nah” Jeff shook his head, “I'll just watch man.” 

“If you insist, I'll play somethin else though,” Evan sifted through the stack of games. They were just hanging out, but Jeff wasn't in the mood to play anything . He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do but he enjoyed watching Evan play regardless. He got excited fairly easily and it was cute even if he was a bit loud. 

Evan plopped himself down on the couch fairly close to Jeff, reaching over and ruffling his hair affectionately. “You always mess it up,” Jeff mock whined, smiling while he tried to fix the disaster his hair was, having not worn his hat despite knowing Evan would deliberately mess with it. 

“Yeah cus it's cute when you try n fix it.” Evan grinned turning to his game while Jeff flushed a little. Evan had a tendency to call Jeff cute seemingly out of the blue which always flustered him. He seemed to like to see jeff squirm and blush. Evan actually flustered him a lot because he was attractive, tended to make a lot of inappropriate jokes, and very likely because he'd been the first, and so far only man, Jeff had kissed. 

They had in fact done a little more than just kissing but it hardly felt like enough compared to what he'd nearly begged Evan to do. Evan had shut him down on the grounds that it was too much for his first time with a guy and teased him a Little about how it was supposed to be somewhat experimental for him. Making out a bit and a ‘let's just see’ handjob left him slightly confused about his sexuality and wishing they could try again. Aside from the morning after, however, they really hadn't discussed it and Jeff was too shy to really initiate a conversation about it. 

Now thinking about it, Jeff blushed more watching Evan and not the game. He looked so focused, so handsome Jeff loved to look at his face but was far too embarrassed to ever do it when evan wasn't distracted.

It had been quite awhile since jeff had been with anyone, and he was starting to feel somewhat lonely. Perhaps it was that he never actually put himself out there to find anyone, the only people he talked to were vin, evan,and alex really, and no matter what his feelings about vinny and evan were he couldn't gain the courage to just tell them. Not in the least because he was still confused on his feelings in the first place. 

Now however with several extremely inappropriate fantasies manifesting themselves he hardly felt as though he could just sit and watch him. In a sort of friskiness he had no idea he really possessed, he's scooted closer to Evan, leaning in as though he were just going to cuddle him, and gently placed a kiss to his cheek lingering for just a moment, his lips barely away from Evan before pulling back some. 

“Well hello,” Evan gave him a sideways glance, seeming surprised but not unhappy which encouraged Jeff some. He repeated the action along Evans jaw, one hand slipping upwards to feel the muscles in his arms. “You need somthin?” Evan asked sounding amused after a moment of just letting Jeff continue.

“No?” Jeff said feigning innocence as if his actions were completely normal. He stopped for a minute suddenly a little nervous about continuing, but as Evan seemed to have no problem with it, he figured he might as well give it a shot. Besides, it'd probably be stranger to stop now, and he didn't think he could if he wanted to. 

He Leaned back in, this time placing soft kisses on Evans neck while his hand moved to his broad chest. He felt Evan twitch some when his lips touched his throat, such a minimal reaction exiting him. He bravely planted a rougher kiss in the same spot very pleased to hear a soft gasp from Evan, he repeated the action down and back up his neck enjoying the soft grunts and sharp breaths. Jeff sucked a hickey into the sensitive skin earning him a soft, low ‘mhmmm” from Evan. He slyly nipped at dark spot he'd made getting another low sound out of him.

“What...are ya up to buddy.” Evan asked his voice a little strained, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“Nothing man.” Jeff lied easily now staring and wondering if he ever truly appreciated the soft slight muffin top Evan had that was somewhat more noticeable while he was sitting and wearing a tighter t shirt. Jeff slowly snaked his fingers from Evans chest to his belly and rubbed circles into it as though Evan was a lightly sleeping dog. Evan sighed and shifted ever so slightly and Jeff smiled placing another kiss to his cheek. He was sure Evan had caught on yet had not said anything, Jeff hoped that meant he was enjoying the attention, he was enjoying giving it out. There was something very alluring in touching Evan in spots that clearly got him going. Perhaps Jeff really was a lot less straight than he'd thought for all these years. 

His hands seemed to move on their own, sliding from his belly to his thighs running down their length and listening for any sounds from Evan. He could hear him swallow and his breathing pick up though at this point these subtle things weren't enough for Jeff, he wanted to hear more. He had an idea but was he really brave enough to do something like that? He'd never thought he'd have done this much just out of the blue, and sure he'd had fantasies like this but they were fantasies for a reason. 

That said how could he reasonably be expected to not touch evan especially with his pretty face clearly yearning for more.

Jeff slid off the couch, keeping a close eye on Evan's reaction, he seemed curious but kept his focus mainly on the screen. They seemed to have begun playing an unspoken game of something like chicken. 

Jeff settled himself on his knees pushing Evans legs apart and started moving his hands back up and down his thighs, admiring him from this new angle. Evan glanced down a few times confused but clearly aroused and Jeff found that somewhat hot. Evan actually looked great from this point of view.

He slowly reached his hands up again and began unbuckling evans belt. He could see evan visibly clench his teeth and he smirked a little, unable to help himself. When he started unbuttoning his jeans and gently groping at him, jeff could see him bite his lip and flush darker and the excitement had jeff eagerly reaching and pulling out his dick.

Though there was definitely no turning back now. 

Evan was already mostly hard and clearly somewhat strung out, twitching when jeff touched him even a little. He was also fairly large and jeff swallowed, slightly worried but not to much to make him put it away. 

Jeff had his hand wrapped around Evans cock, licking his lips both in anticipation and slight nervousness. Trying not to let himself overthink and back out was difficult, he was actually holding his friends dick and was very close to putting it in his mouth,but he couldn't help but just pause as evan seemed to be eagerly awaiting what jeff would do next though he wasn't really looking at him. Jeff glanced upwards a few times seeing Evan continuing to bite his lips but still determined to focus on the game and decided now was the time to fix that. Jeff leaned forward, still looking up at Evans expression, and tentatively licked the head of his cock. He watched Evan twitch and huff, and then repeat the action with more confidence. He kissed the head and gently sucked on it, enjoying that Evan kept shifting and trying to repress grunting. 

“Shit.” Evan muttered.

“What's wrong?” jeff asked softly though with a smug tone to his voice. He couldn't help it, he felt like having evan so worked up was some kind of reward. 

 

“Nothing, nothing..” 

Jeff looked him in the eye and slowly lowered his head taking Evans dick, trying not to gag when it hit the back of his throat. He had to force the rest when it became clear he couldn't take it all without choking, and he felt his eyes water and his face flush. Evan was not only somewhat big but generously thick, and jeff could hardly even breathe, something he missed about doing this. 

Evans expression was far more than cute. He kept glancing down and looking at jeff as though he was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, it was clearly not exactly easy to go back to looking at a video game when there was something far more interesting going on.

His looks of admiration made jeff feel pretty and feeling pretty made him more confident, which in turn let him keep going. Jeff pulled back very slowly, savoring what he could see on evans face and liking to tease him. He kept at it by gently licking and kissing his shaft, moving his fingers along it as well and judging what got him the best reactions, as evan was having trouble keeping his face neutral and his voice down. It was an absolute treat to be able to treat him like this and jeff wanted so savor every moment, while also hoping evan would give up and take things into his own hands.

Eventually Evan was too strung out, tossing the controller to the side, he tangled his fingers in Jeffs hair and pulled, hard. Jeff whined involuntarily and blushed more but he was not in the least unhappy with evan starting to fuck his face using his hair as leverage. He wasn't too fast or cruel with it but jeff was choking, feeling himself drool when evans dick hit the back of his throat without meaning to. Evan however seemed to enjoy that. 

“Good boy...what a pretty boy,” evan murmured his free hand caressing the side of jeff's face “you look gorgeous baby, that's it, keep it up.” he was practically cooing as jeff whined at some of his praise. 

Jeff could feel his own hard-on through his jeans and subconsciously started softly humping evans leg in time with evan pushing his dick down his throat, and action not going unnoticed by evan.

 

“Aw do you need some attention too baby?” evan whispered his voice a lot huskier than jeff had ever heard before. evan pressed his leg more into jeffs crotch, letting him grind on it easier. Jeff could hear his own strangled moaning and choking with every movement, and though he was embarrassed, he couldn't help but feel like it didn't matter much now. He was too caught up in the moment.

“God jeff..” evan groaned, he was making alot more noise than before. His chest was rising and falling quickly, his face was flushed, and his voice was straining some. Jeff tried to go a little faster upon hearing and seeing him that way and he could feel evan twitch under him.

Evan was gasping and panting and whimpering things jeff couldn't exactly process what he was saying until evan tensed, his fingers clamped firmly in jeffs hair, and came in his mouth. Jeff was taken aback but in no way displeased, and swallowed. 

Evan pulled his dick away from jeff and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him upwards and kissing him deeply and passionately, seeming unbothered by where jeffs mouth had just been, and what had had just been in it.

“Lay down” Evan kissed him again still holding his face, “your turn.” jeff couldn't help but meet his grin though more sheepishly. 

Jeff did as he was told, laying down just on the floor, Evan crawled in between his legs, running his hands up his thighs similarly to how jeff had done before, and unbuttoned his jeans. Jeff was clearly already aroused so Evan, thankfully, didn't waste much time teasing to get him hard. 

Evan did work his hand for a moment around his shaft looking over at jeff with a smirk, knowing he was very strung out and nearly desperate, but before jeff was able to start begging evan took the whole thing in his mouth and eagerly went to work pleasuring him. 

Jeff groaned softly, trying to stop himself from thrusting upwards into Evans mouth, especially when he could feel him gagging, even if it was for show it was a nice gesture and an extremely arousing set of sounds. 

Evan pulled off him to push his hair back out of his face, and he bagan jerking him off while doing so, a sultry look in his eye and a grin on his face. “Is that good baby? You should tell me, be a little louder for me angel.”

Evan looke him directly in the eye as he went back down and started swallowing around jeffs cock and jeff couldn't help but tangle his fingers in evans hair and pull, whimpering as he did so. He heeded evans request to be louder, moaning when evan made certain movements. He could see evan enjoying himself and here muffled sounds the more he yanked on his hair.

He was very sure he was getting closer, though he couldn't help but want it to continue. Evan was just skilled in what he was doing and god he looked so pretty doing it. His bright eyes staring at jeff, his soft full lips around his cock, the way his hair that wasn't being pulled by jeff kept falling in his face so he had to push it back up. 

Jeff gasped and came, his fists curled up and tugging on evans hair. Evan groaned and swallowed his cum, taking a moment to sit with jeffs dick still in his mouth. When he pulled away jeff could still see a string of spit hanging off evans mouth and nearly shuddered at the sight. 

Evan crawled up and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him closely, kissing the side of his face. Jeff turned his head and pressed their lips together which evan seemed surprised about but welcome to.

They lay there for a little while just holding one another and smiling, not saying anything but it was a comfortable silence. Despite being on the floor, jeff felt cozy and as though he could just fall asleep here wrapped in evans arms. He was more than a little giddy and still shocked at himself for everything that had happened, though he wasn't at all upset.

“So, Jeff,” Evan eventually chuckled next to his ear, “still straight as an arrow or what?” 

Jeff considered the question, on one hand evan was clearly joking some, on the other hand jeff was pretty sure he knew the real answer now. “I don't know,” Jeff grinned almost slyly, “why don't we….experiment some more?” 

“I don't mind being your Guinea pig again, but y'know by now I woulda thought by now you'd have decided one way or another.” Evan teased “or both or somethin.” 

“Well..hey third times the charm...just to be sure.” jeff suggested with a fake innocence to his tone.

 

“Of course cutie.” evan grinned kissing him again.


End file.
